


say it first

by middnighter



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, general happiness and good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter
Summary: "I fucked up."Guy sure looks like has, staring at his hands folded together and refusing to meet Kyle’s eyes.





	say it first

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from @kyleraysner!

“I fucked up."

Guy sure looks like has, staring at his hands folded together and refusing to meet Kyle’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Kyle asks. It’s not everyday that he gets to see the man he loves feeling bad about something he did, and he’s pretty intrigued. “Did you set a building on fire?”

“Nothing like that. See, last night, I went out for drinks with Johnny, and we got pretty wasted.” He paused, twisting his fingers together. “I ended up spending about thirty thousand dollars.”

“On drinks? How many people’s rounds did you pay for? Did you buy the bar? We already have a bar, Guy, we don’t need another one!”

“I didn’t buy the bar! And I didn’t spend it on drinks.”

“What did you spend it on, then?”

Guy stays silent for a moment. It must have been a pretty rough night, Kyle can see it in the dark circles around Guy’s eyes. 

“I bought us a wedding,” Guy says. “Venue, caterer, everything.”

They never mentioned anything like getting married before. “What?” is the only thing Kyle manages to say before Guy starts talking again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I know we don’t have that kind of money, and I know it’s not something you want anyway. I’ll make the calls to get everything cancelled. We probably won’t get back all the money I spent, I just…” Guy’s shoulders slump. “I just wanted to let you know where the money went, so you don’t freak out next time you check the books.”

That was the last thing Kyle expected to hear. He takes Guy’s hands in his, pressing them together to prevent Guy from twisting his fingers. “Guy,” he says, his voice soft, “why do you want to cancel it?”

Guy raises his eyebrows at him, like it’s obvious, and something twists in Kyle’s chest. 

“Because you don’t… I’m not…” He lets out a sad chuckle. “Why would you want something like that with someone like me? I know you’re not… I know you don’t want that. And I don’t expect you to.” 

“Ask me,” Kyle says.

“What?”

“Please, Guy, ask me.”

“Fine.” Guy presses his lips together, and Kyle can see him bracing himself for a rejection. “Will you marry me?” he whispers.

“Yes,” Kyle says, and he sees Guy’s face change from resigned to surprised to overjoyed. 

“Really?” Guy asks, like Kyle would ever be joking about that.

“Yes, really.” He cups Guy’s face in his hands and he kisses him. 

Guy tangles his fingers in Kyle’s hair and kisses back with all his love.

“I don’t have the ring with me,” Guy breathes out. “Bought it yesterday, might take a few weeks to be ready. In the meantime…” He removes his Green Lantern ring from his finger and gets down on one knee, holding the ring out for Kyle. “Kyle Rayner, you’re making me the happiest man in the entire universe.”

Kyle removes his own ring and gives it to Guy, slipping Guy’s ring on his finger. He takes Guy’s hands in his. “I like the way this looks,” he says, looking at his ring on boyfriend’s  _ —fiancé’s— _ finger.

“You’ll have to give it back to me when we get back on duty,” Guy says, standing back up. “The one I bought you is prettier, just wait ‘til you see it.”

Kyle thinks that nothing could be as pretty as the way Guy is smiling to him.


End file.
